1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure, and more particularly to a supporting structure used inside a figure-form candle lamp for supporting an outer plastic-made figure-form shell and protecting the same from damage due to deformation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A candle lamp is a popular ornamant which is particularly welcomed during the Christmas Holidays. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional candle lamp which includes a base 10, a long and straight tubular member 11 disposed on the base 10, a socket 12 provided to a top of the tubular member 11, and a bulb 13 connected to the socket 12. The long tubular member 11 usually has a simple configuration and therefore can be made of hard plastic material without the problem of deformation. It is not necessary to consider any internal structural problem which might occur during transportation or storage of the candle lamp. However, such candle lamp is limited to a quite simple and monotonous form.
To satisfy the specific seasonal and esthetical requirement, there are candle lamps developed with the long tubular member 11 in different designs, such as an angel, a Santa Claus, a witch, etc., to increase the entertaining effect of the whole candle lamp.
These tubular members in the form of an angel, Santa Claus, witch, etc., are different from those straight tubular members 11, because they have asymmetrical shape and non-smooth appearance, and must be painted differently than the straight tubular members 11. These irregularly shaped tubular members can not be properly made of the hard plastic material as the conventional straight candle lamps. Instead, they must be made of vinyl plastic material. For example, a figure-form mold made by injection molding is turned at high speed while liquid vinyl plastic material is poured into the turning mold, so that the plastic material attaches to an inner surface of the mold, forming a hollow figure-form shell. The shell is then coated with color paints.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of the conventional figure-form candle lamp. As shown, the straight tubular member 11 is replaced by a figure-form member without any additional inner reinforcement. Since the figure-form member is a shell made of softer vinyl plastic, it has weaker supporting ability. Particularly, it tends to break or deform due to collision in transportation. In addition, it is apt to bend and becomes useless when the figure-form candle lamp is shipped by a container in which a high temperature exists.